Various vehicle framework members that form the frame of a vehicle have been proposed taking strength into consideration. For example, in Patent Literature 1, for a member for a vehicle which combines a front side member with an extension member, a vehicle framework structure having a bending portion inclined smoothly downward from the rear portion of the front side member to the extension member is disclosed. Reinforcing beads are continuously formed at the side extending from the front side member, which is the straight portion of the member for a vehicle, to the bending portion. Therefore, in the structure of Patent Literature 1, the weight of the vehicle is reduced by improving the cross-sectional strength of the bending portion and increasing the bending rigidity of the member for a vehicle.